Vivir Otra Vez (secuela Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo)
by Alii24
Summary: La historia comienza cuando H decide dejar España para buscar nuevos horizontes en Londres, es allí donde conoce a una misteriosa mujer que puede incluso traerle más peligro a su vida que paz. Esto claro, si es que la vuelve a ver...
1. prólogo

Buscando Vivir Otra Vez

Declaimer: Esta historia parte como una segunda parte alternativa de Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo, algunos personajes son de mi autoría otros pertenecen a Federico Moccia.

Luego de que H decidió comenzar su vida de cero, voló bien lejos de aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traían. La traición de su propia madre, la muerte de su mejor amigo y para remate un mal amor... Demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tenía que comenzar de cero, lejos de todo lo que no le dejaba seguir adelante, su corazón estaba herido de las tres formas en que se puede herir, necesitaba pensar, Londres era la mejor opción. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como había pensado en un momento, el recuerdo seguía torturándole los primeros meses, pero debía dejarlo ir por más que se sintiera como una traición a su mejor amigo quizás o a su antiguo amor, sobre todo ese último sentimiento era el que tenía que dejar ir, olvidarla por completo.

Los primeros dos meses de su nueva vida habían transcurridos en normal tranquilidad, había encontrado un trabajo que le mantenía la mente ocupada por el día y que era lo suficientemente agotador para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo nada más al tocar la almohada, pronto se dio cuenta que cada vez era menos intenso el sentimiento por aquella chica que tan mal le hizo, que tanto le daño...

Comenzó a salir de fiestas otra vez, fue una de esas noches cuando ya llevaba 5 meses en Londres que conoció a aquella chica misteriosa que le había robado el sueño, su nombre era Henrietta o por lo menos así se hacia llamar, ve tu a saber si en realidad te decían el nombre real. Jamás hasta esa noche había repetido un bar, pero para su mala suerte después de aquella vez, en que se volvió a sentir como el mismo, sin si quiera pasará algo importante entre ellos, no la volvió a ver, pregunto a cada uno de los trabajadores de aquel lugar si la conocían, si frecuentaba el lugar, lo único que consiguió como respuesta era que rara vez y sin un patrón frecuente aquella mujer aparecía en el bar, tres veces la había visto y les llamaba la atención que viniese sola, se servía siempre lo mismos tragos, whisky o vodka, se acomodaba en uno de los privados más ocultos y se ponía a hacer Dios sabe que cosas, mandaba a volar a cualquiera que se le acercará, aun que dos de aquellas tres veces mandaba llamar a algún afortunado, como sucedió con H.

Henrrieta por su lado era una chica misteriosa y con razón de ser, tenía algunos secretos oscuros que no podían ser rebelados a viva voz, secretos que la seguirían hasta la tumba, ya que esta mujer, no era común y corriente con un empleo tradicional como parecía que tenía, si era una abogada de renombre que no se encontraba ejerciendo en estos momentos por estar de vacaciones y si buscas su nombre en google te dirá justo eso. Pero solo es una capa de superficialidad, en el fondo esconde algo, que si llega a ser sabido por quien no debe, podría terminar muy pero muy mal aquella historia.

¿H volverá a ver a aquella mujer misteriosa? puede que jamás la vea y solo sea alguien de paso en su vida, puede que solo sea un aviso de alguna cosa, que cosas iban a cambiar y que nuevas situaciones se dejarían caer, quizá, quizá ...


	2. Chapter 1

ALEMANIA ¿quien lo diría?...

(Henrietta)

Henrietta una joven por cuya sangre corrían dos tipos de nacionalidades, la Alemana y la "latina" a partes iguales, quien fue nacida y crecida en los brazos de la mafia, pues su padre era uno de los peces gordos, mientras que su madre una prestigiosa mujer dedicada a la política, claro como infiltrada, ya que secretamente le debía fidelidad a la organización quien la metió a ese cargo por ser la que mejor cumplía con los requisitos.

Por más que los padres hicieron todo lo posible, ella siempre veía cosas que no debería ver a su edad, se colaba en reuniones donde no debería estar, escuchaba a sus padres hablando cuando pensaban que ella dormía. Cuatro año tenía cuando presenció el primer asesinato, fueron atacados en un paseo familia, así que mamá y papá tuvieron que actuar sin remedio o morirían, intentaron explicarle a la nena que era un juego, mal hecho, a la nena le gusto aquel juego... Fue cuando comenzaron a sentirse los brotes de la enfermedad.

- ¿Mami podemos jugar a ese juego de la otro noche? - sonrió la niña angelical aplastando la muñeca contra su pecho mientras se movía de una lado al otro sobre su eje.

- ¿cual juego mi pequeña? - pregunto la madre peinándole un fleco que se le había escapado a la cara.

- Ese juego donde papá mato a aquel hombre malo - sonríe la pequeña pensando que eso era algo bueno, mientras la madre palidecía y se ponía sería, su mano cayendo a un costado.

- Cariño ese juego no se jugará jamás, vale, no vuelvas a mencionar el tema - dijo en un tono autoritario, la nena cerro la boca de inmediato, pero la curiosidad quedo rebotando en su pequeña mente.

Sus padres movieron cielo y tierra para que la pequeña y dulce beba no tuviera nada que ver con aquel mundo, pero lo único que lograron fue crear un trastorno psicológico en ella que detono por completo a la temprana edad de 6 años. Los padres pensaban que la pequeña tenía una amiga imaginaría con la que hablaba, algo muy común y nada dañino, pero no, la nena hablaba con ella misma.

- Que hermosa muñeca - comento feliz sentada en la cama jugando con su regalo nuevo.

- ¿Hermosa? le falta algo para ser hermosa - la misma voz se escucho en la habitación, la pequeña camino hasta la cocina y saco un gran cuchillo para volver a su habitación y cortarle la cabeza en dos a la muñeca - Ahora si esta perfecta - rió de una forma fría y cruel.

-¡NO! mi muñeca - lloriqueo la misma voz.

Quien escuchará eso pensaría que se trataba de dos hermanas peleando por un juguete, pero no solo era la misma niña que mostraba sus dos lados.

- Como le digas esto a mami y a papi sufrirán mucho por tu culpa, de una forma muy, muy fea - canturreo en un susurro, mientras caminaba y tiraba la muñeca en el basurero de fuera para que no la vean.

- ¿¡por que?! son mami y papi - lloriqueo la nena desconsolada.

- Tú mami y papi - el tonó frío atacando la dulce y melodiosa voz de la pequeña.

Así fue como aquella aprendió a crecer con esta enfermedad, siendo dominada por el lado malo, utilizando el lado bueno por conveniencia cuando fuese necesario. Todo sentimiento de piedad y bondad fueron quedando enterrados en algún lugar de su cerebro y corazón, este último volviéndose cada vez más frío al ir perdiendo su lado bueno, ya que solo lo utilizaba a su conveniencia. Tenía un inteligencia única, torturaba a niños en el colegio para conseguir lo que quería, una muñeca nueva, un chocolate, un lápiz, lo que fuere, sin que nadie la pillará jamás, había sembrado el pánico en algunos de sus pares, prohibiéndoles que hablaran con alguien al respecto, al igual que lo había hecho con ella misma. Sus padres estaban orgullosos por las cosas que traía a casa, ella decía que sus amigos se lo regalaban o los profesores por ser buena alumna, por que así era, una de las mejores, una mente realmente brillante y perversa. Ellos eran ajenos a lo que realmente ocurría.

Pasaron los años la nena se convirtió en adolescente, ya sabía a que se dedicaban sus padres y quería meterse en ello, rogó que la metieran pero solo recibió castigos para alejarla de la organización así como estímulos por llevarla por el buen camino. Pero nada logro que al cumplir los 16 años se presentará con el jefe de su padre directamente para solicitar ingresar, rápidamente se lo ganó y recibió su primera misión. Como con cada miembro que ingresaba a la mafia, nadie más que el cabecilla sabía de la identidad de estos, hasta el día de la ceremonia donde se presentaban a los novatos al resto, junto con la prueba que los hacía ingresar, claro solo aquellos que pasaron la prueba... Entonces se mostraba un video donde estaban cumpliendo el acometido que se les había enviado, como ayudantes de algún veterano.

Henrierra entró ganando la confianza del jefe y convirtiéndose en la favorita pronto, pues para su misión fue ella quien sugirió la forma de tortura a aquel de un bando rival para buscar información fundamental y lo lograron, tuvieron la información y la víctima, a pesar que rogó la muerte, solo termino en el hospital gravemente herido.

Los padres presenciaron y se enteraron de todo aquel día de la ceremonia, la madre desecha en lágrimas, sintiéndose morir en vida, mientras que la chica se regocijaba con aquel sufrimiento considerándolo un premio. El padre sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir un orgullo por su hija, veía el trasfondo del asunto, además de ser un asesino con varios cargos en sus hombros, una familia un poco a típica.

Desde ese entonces ha sido la regalona del manda mas, estudió abogacía en la universidad saliendo con honores, consiguiendo rápidamente apoyo de los juzgados, todo un trabajo oculto para liberar a los cuales había jurado fidelidad. Con su madre no volvió a hablar desde aquel entonces, ella le rogó, imploro, suplico de rodillas que no hiciera eso, que se alejara o la perdería para siempre. Ya saben que decisión tomo Etta...

Pero las cosas luego de un tiempo se complicaron, la CIA metió las narices en los casos que había resuelto la chica, con sospechas, entonces para despistar, la mafia siempre iba un paso adelante de ellos, todo gracias a los infiltrados en distintas organizaciones. Aquella vez Etta metió a uno de los cargos importantes pero no relevantes a la cárcel, ella fue la encargada de fallar en contra de aquel por ordenes. Al finalizar ese caso luego de un par de semanas salió en un vuelo rumbo a Inglaterra, de "vacaciones" cuando se le había mandado a seguir un caso de cuidado, solo a vigilar y obtener información. No tenía que hacer nada solo por si aún la CIA tenía un ojo en ella, no se vería involucrada en nada criminal por un par de años.

En Inglaterra...

Cada noche visitaba distintos bares que tuvieran un privado, sin un patrón por si acaso la seguían, llevaba el portátil para seguir la pista del narco que andaban buscando, hace año y poco que había salido de Alemania, a la edad de 23 años faltando poco para los 24. Ya le había encontrado, tenía un patrón del tipo en el ordenador, sabía que hacia cada día, donde almorzaba, que desayunaba todo, solo esperaba ordenes para planificar la tortura y que otros se encarguen de llevar a cabo el trabajo sucio, esta vez ella solo era la mente maestra de la misión, la cual no debía de llevarse a cabo en Inglaterra, si no volvería los ojos de la policía a ella otra vez, y no, eso no debía suceder. Así que la misión se llevaría a cabo en dos meses, justo cuando el narco tiene planificado un viaje a Italia con el fin de "vacaciones" cuando en verdad iba a cerrar negocios.

Como cada noche que repetía algún bar, no eran tantos como para que en aquel tiempo no pasara más de dos veces ya por todos, citaba a un chico que le llamará la atención y la entretuviera un rato, la mayor parte del tiempo eran solo patanes, pero tenía buen ojo así que su necesidad sexual quedaba satisfecha, luego los despachaba como perros, solo uno le había llamado la atención, solo uno en todo este tiempo, uno que no hablaba muy bien él idioma y que tenía algo oscuro en la mirada, eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención, ese chico tenía potencial, lo leía en sus rasgos, quizá podría conseguir un nuevo y por sobre todo buena pieza, que ya habían bastantes que eliminar, que se convertían en solo un estorbo, esos, terminaban siendo entregados a la cárcel, no en bandeja claro, y siendo vigilados para que no hablen o simplemente terminaban muertos.

Aquella noche con aquel chico no terminaron en la "cama", cosa que le frustro un poco, pero si le intereso todo lo que hablaba, no era como que hablasen mucho tampoco, pero se dio cuenta que algo le llamaba la atención en aquel hombre. Había tenido un montón de no relaciones a los largo de su vida, experiencia de sobra, solo se manejaba por el placer y la necesidad, jamás repetía, solo los desechaba, considerando a los hombres solo una maquina de satisfacción personal, sin otra utilidad, tampoco tenía amigos, era una chica totalmente solitaria y eso le venía bastante bien. Aun no llegaba ninguna persona con el nivel necesario como para compartir más de un solo encuentro.

En aquel encuentro se dedico a combinar su lado buen y malo, a su antojo probando un tira y afloja luego de percatarse del comportamiento del muchacho de casaca de cuero negra. Aquel estaba dañado, lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaba totalmente dañado y eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad, además de sentir que estaba en lo correcto, a un ser así se le podía manipular a la perfección, no sabía cuando sería el próximo encuentro, pero sería cuando ella quisiera y en la situación que se le plazca, desde ese día comenzó una nueva investigación, luego de aquella casi escasa plática, donde su portátil estuvo todo el tiempo en su bolso, no tenía porque saber que nada al respecto la más mínima sospecha de algo turbio podría significar su salida rápida del lugar y lo peor que podía ocurrirle justo ahora era que la hicieran desaparecer del mapa. En este oficio nadie tenía el piso asegurado.

Se burlaba internamente del joven sentado frente a ella, al principio pensó que era un patán de buen cuero como otros.

- En que puedo servirte - llegando y sentándose en el espacio libre al frente a Etta. Con una sonrisa triunfante pero en un ingles espantoso.

- puedo notar que no eres de aquí - comento sin despegar la vista del chico con gesto analítico - Hablas pésimo - añadió sin importarle lo que aquel pensará, pero para su sorpresa se puso en pie dispuesto a irse, fue el primer indicio que llamo su atención

- Nena no estoy aquí para que te eches en cara lo que se o no - le guiño un ojo apoyando sus manos en la mesa acercando su rostro al de ella para alejarse y dar la vuelta

- Y así es como pierdes las oportunidades - comento en tonó aburrido, sabiendo que picaría el anzuelo, pero no, él siguió caminando a la salida del privado - ¿No te interesa saber que es lo que quiero proponer? - su tonó era lejos algo sugerente, si no que más bien negociador.

- Te escucho - dijo sereno dando la vuelta y la encaro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Te piensas quedar allí de pie - alzo una ceja mientras ponía los codos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su mentón en sus puños en un gesto leve de interés.

- Aquí estoy bien - su tonó era frío y su posición no cambio, era una negación anticipada.

- Si no quieres escuchar lo que quiero decir, puedes irte - señala la puerta como tirando a un empleado a la basura para sacar su labial y retocar su maquillaje un poco, observando de reojo como él chico mirar atento a sus movimientos - ¿no te ibas? - termino por hablar la morena guardando su maquillaje en su bolsa.

- ¿De que se trata esto? - el chico termino por ceder al fin y luego de un bufido camino a la mesa sentándose donde antes había estado, peor se volvió a cruzar de brazos en un gesto arrogante.

Todo aquello fue el primer indicio de que las cosas se volverían interesantes en aquella platica, por que si, parecía que sería más platica que otra cosa...

* * *

**¡Hola! aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, paso contando como es esta misteriosa mujer, y como comenzó en encuentro con nuestros H.**

**Espero que les guste y ya veremos que es lo que piensa H de todo esto. **

**¡Saludos! y un abrazo psicológico a todos los "reviewteros" ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

AQUELLA NOCHE...

La noche caía sobre Londres y el animo de fiesta comenzaba a correr por las venas del moreno quien le tocaba salir sin sus amistades, para su desgracia o fortuna, cosa que no sabía aun pues era la noche la encargada de decir aquello. No tenía ningún plan en mente más que el de pasarla bien, ya sea en un bar, corriendo por las calles de la ciudad buscando algo de adrenalina o quizá en un cabaret con alguna hermosa mujer. El punto era que lo malo no lo acompañaba hoy, haría lo posible al menos para no meterse en ningún pleito, pues el carácter que se gastaba muchas veces le jugaba en contra.

En una calle poco poblada un letrero llamo su atención, no era llamativo *perfecto * pensó - un lugar para beber a gusto -. Aparco la moto para adentrarse pronto en el lugar, un grupo tocaba en vivo, la música era buena, punto a favor, camino a la barra y se sentó en un taburete circular.

-Un tequila - pidió al bartender, mientras menos ingles hablará mejor le iría, no era un idioma que dominara a la perfección. Pronto llego su shot, se giró y miró a toda la gente allí, ya estaban en ambiente, miró su reloj, las 2.30 am, estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad por lo menos un par de horas y ni cuenta se dio, pero claro era obvio, si hasta en una carrera se había metido para divertirse un rato. Hasta ahora la noche pintaba de maravilla.

- Muchacho - llamo el bartender quien secaba una copa con un paño - En le privado 3 solicitan tu presencia, una chica te espera - le comento con una sonrisa el tipo - que suerte tienes -

Se quedo un momento sentado, sin saber que demonios sucedía, jamás le había pasado eso, ¿será que lo han confundido con alguien? era lo más probable, se bebió el shot de un trago y sereno camino hasta el lugar donde le habían indicado, para aclarar a cierta señorita que no era a quien esperaba. Al abrir la puerta iba preparado a hablar, pero sin embargo se quedo mudo, la chica aun no se percataba de su presencia lo que agradeció pues así tenía tiempo de contemplar aquella belleza, tenía el pelo liso de un color café oscuro, casi negro que caía por sus hombros desnudos para terminar en suaves ondas, los ojos de un color miel claro, la tez canela, quizá era bronceado artificial, pero le quedaba perfecto, una nariz perfilada y unos labios carnosos, se notaba era alta, a pesar de estar sentada y lo que alcanza ver de su cuerpo le gustaba.

Camino decidido con paso firme acercándose galán, si no era a quien esperaba, se convertiría en aquel, lo había decido, quería a esa chica en su cama, quizá no la vuelva a ver jamás, peor si lograba su acometido no le interesaba. Dedujo que no era inglesa por los rasgos que veía, así que se sintió un poco amenazado por el idioma.

- En que puedo servirte – Se acerco acaparando territorio rápidamente, no dejaría que la chica piense que le pudo intimidar de alguna forma, de lo único que se arrepentía era de lo espantoso que le había salido ese primer cruce de palabras, pero no le importo, igual sonreía confianzudo.

- puedo notar que no eres de aquí – La chica comento sin dejar de mirarle, sin mencionar el error, o quizá no era un error que él se encontrará allí ahora mismo - Hablas pésimo –

- Nena no estoy aquí para que me eches en cara lo que no sé - Ese último comentario había sido un golpe bajo que no dejaría pasar, no porque la chica estuviera de película se dejaría tratar así. Se levantó al momento que hablo colocando las palmas en la mesa, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella para alejarse de golpe y dar la vuelta.

- Y así es como pierdes las oportunidades – Una sonrisa triunfal cruzó su rostro pues si ella no quisiera saber más nada de él se hubiese quedado callada y lo hubiera dejado ir, pero no fue así. En vez de dar la vuelta y volver, siguió caminando a paso lento a la salida -¿No te interesa saber que es lo que quiero proponer? –

- Te escucho - dijo dando la vuelta y la encaro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Era el tono con el que la chica había hablado el que le hizo voltear, ocultando su sonrisa en una expresión serena.

- Te piensas quedar allí de pie- La postura que había adoptado la morena no dejaba de llamarle la atención, aquel cambio repentino.

- Aquí estoy bien – dijo con un tonó algo frío y siguió en la misma postura, cruzando de brazos, más que nada porque le daba seguridad.

- Si no quieres escuchar lo que quiero decir, puedes irte – ok ella no dejaba de sorprenderle, se quedo mirándola embobado como se retocaba, para luego alzar levemente una ceja - ¿no te ibas? – Supo en ese momento que había perdido el tira y afloja y que si se iba ahora no la volvería a ver jamás.

- ¿De que se trata esto? – Dijo luego de echar un bufido y caminar para sentarse otra vez, pero recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos, como esperando alguna proposición de negocios.

- ¿De que crees que se trata? - Dijo la morena colocando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, mirándole fijamente, aquella mirada le hizo sentirse como si estuviese sometido a una importante entrevista, pero su apariencia no cambio.

- Mira guapa, si estas buscando a alguien para ajustar cuentas, no soy el indicado - dijo apoyando una mano sobre la mesa mientras la otra colgaba por el respaldo de la silla, estaba totalmente cómodo así.

- Claro que no, la verdad solo quería conocerte - Dijo ella tras soltar una carcajada bastante melodiosa luego del comentario del chico, pero no dejo de notar una especie de decepción en la mirada de la morena, que fue fugas, menos de un segundo quizá, pero lo vio... Lo último lo dijo con seriedad, cosa que no dejo de sorprender a H.

- ¿Por que? - fue la única cosa que comento luego de reaccionar, aun sentía que aquella mujer lo estaba analizando y no sabía la razón, poco a poco se comenzaba a poner algo incomodo, quería agradar a la chica y por primera vez no sabía como.

- ¿Es en serio? - Comento alzando una ceja - Simplemente te observe un momento desde que llegaste a la barra, precisamente cuando volvía del tocador - de entre todos los presentes eres el más interesante - se encogió de hombros terminando su razonamiento.

*así que interesante* pensó el chico con una sonrisa ladina en lo labios.

- Y bueno, ¿sigo pareciendo interesante? - comento con aquella sonrisa baja bragas que tenía, sin dejar de mirar ningún momento aquellos ojos color miel.

H cada vez se sentía más a gusto con Henrietta, pero a la vez incomodo, no podía descifrar a la chica de en frente, lo que no dejaba de ponerle un tanto nervioso. Pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba lejos de España, se sentía bien, una extraña emoción corría por sus venas, algo parecido pero a la vez diferente de la adrenalina, no sabría si quiera describirlo, pero ese algo no quería que llegara el momento de la despedida, por que ese algo también le decía que quizá no vuelva a verla.

- Veamos - dijo luego de un momento de silencio - si y no - volvió a hablar - si tiene algo de interesante - otro silencio - pero no me interesa - termino de hablar con una sonrisa que estaba claro que eso último no era cierto, el tonó en que lo dijo sobre todo.

- Entonces, ¿Me voy? - dijo alzando una ceja, pero sin ninguna disposición a marcharse.

- ¿Ahora recibes ordenes? ¿Eres como mi empleado? - comento ella acercándose un poco sobre la mesa alzando una ceja.

- Puede ser, nunca se sabe - por primera vez aparto la mirada luego de observarle con gesto inocente, sin moverse de su posición.

- Vaya, o sea que así de fácil es - Su tonó tenía cierta ironía cuando ella volvía a su posición inicial, podría notar que había un juego tras todo aquello, pero no terminaba de dar con ello.

La morena estaba sometiéndolo a prueba a cada instante, el chico era inteligente, podía seguir a la perfección su irónico humor, por llamarlo de alguna forma,

no pudo no sentir una decepción cuando descarto la opción de ser un matón, pero no duro más de medio segundo, pues luego vio un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo ver que si, que si haría algo así, cosa que encontró más interesante aún. Casi todo el tiempo la mirada entre ambos fue continua, excepto luego de aquel acercamiento, jamás, pero jamás le había ocurrido aquello, él era el que estaba jugando ahora, de pronto ella había perdido las riendas, pero en realidad solo estaba dando un poco de soltura, a ver que era capas de hacer el moreno frente a ella. No dejaba de sorprenderse, a cada momento veía facetas diferentes del tipo del que aun no sabía ni el nombre, cosa que no se había percatado, se le había pasado por alto el tema de presentarse, pero por ahora no le interesaba. Cada vez le intrigaba más aquel, quería conocerle más y encontrar el punto en el que diría que era un perdida de tiempo, no le gustaba sentir aquello por una persona, siempre había sido una chica solitaria y siempre lo sería, estaba convencida de eso...

- ¿así de fácil que? - pregunto con curiosidad fingida, ya sabía a lo que se refería, solo quería ver si era capas de decirlo.

- Así de fácil que eres, te estas ofreciendo a ser un esclavo con eso - las miradas vuelven a cruzarse y permanecer en contacto otra vez.

- Un puede ser, no es un sí - comento serio luego de una carcajada, jamás había sido esclavo de nadie, quizá solo de él mismo, de un sentimiento mejor dicho, un sentimiento que había sido borrado casi por completo, pero que aun seguía sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor, aun que mucho más leve ante el recuerdo. Era cierta al parecer aquella frase que decía que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, misma frase que le ponía nervioso, pues ¿que sucedería cuando la volviera a ver?

- Vaya, no había notado eso - comento con algo de ironía, logró ver un atisbo de nostalgia mezclado con dolor que pasaron fugaz por el rostro del chico, cosa que terminaría por averiguar más tarde. Apretó un botón que había en aquel lugar y pronto llego el bartender - Un whisky por favor - comento con una sonrisa al tipo que casi se deshacía en coqueterías con la morena en lo que piso el privado. Ella asiendo caso omiso de eso miro a H para que pidiera algo.

- Una cerveza - comento algo molesto por el intercambio de aquel tipo con la chica, lo único que quería era que se largase. Cosa que hizo tardándose más tiempo del habitual - Ese chico dejo lleno de baba el lugar -comento serio.

-Suelo provocar eso - comento relajada, no tenía ni un solo pelo de modesta, era franca con todo, a menos claro, que estuviera actuando.

- Punto a favor - comento casi para si mismo.

- ¿por que? - se volvió a acercar en la mesa mirándole con curiosidad, la mayoría soltaba una frase como, "vaya que modesta" o "tienes problemas de ego" el 99% de los casos le pasaba eso.

- Por que sabes que eres guapa y no estas con esas bobadas de falsa modestia - al terminar su comentario se acerco de igual forma que ella pero sus labios cercanos a la oreja ajena - muy guapa - susurro y se alejo un poco cerca de su borde de la mesa para mirarle con esa sonrisa tan característica que tenía.

Así paso a noche en un tira y afloja de parte de ambos, conversando y riendo, podría decirse que ambos estaban a gusto. A ella cada vez le llamaba más la atención el muchacho, intentaba por todos lados encontrar el punto en común con todos los que había conocido en su vida, pero seguía buscando sin resultados aún. El estaba fascinado con la morena, podía leer que algo ocultaba, no algo que cualquier pudiera notar, porque sabía ocultarlo muy pero muy bien, pero él tenía demasiada calle como para no notarlo. ¿Que era ese algo? seguía sin saberlo, pero ella le hacia sentir algo como también ella ocultaba un algo. A pesar que no paso absolutamente nada amoroso entre H y Henrietta, ambos quedaron con esa sensación que te deja una buena salida, lo pasaron bien y lo último que se dijeron aquella noche, fueron sus nombres, terminando como se inicia una conversación normal, tarde se dio cuenta nuestro querido Hugo que no tenía ni el apellido de la chica ni como contactar con ella...

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo de la historia, lamento la tarsanza.**

**vemos un poco del punto de vista de H sobre la noche que conoció a Henrietta y como se dieron las cosas**

**¿Se volverán a ver antes de que el chico regrese a España? ¿Será que H por fin olvidara a la ojos verdes que le hizo tanto mal? ¿será que ha encontrado un nuevo amor? muchas preguntas surg****en que serán respondidas en los siguientes capitulo, así que no se pierdan la próxim actualización**

**Un abrazo psicológico y muchas gracias por leerme, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios :3**


End file.
